


Heart of Our Home

by eiralucia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Polyamory, Tags May Change, keith is gay - freeform, lance is bi - freeform, shiro is bi - freefrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiralucia/pseuds/eiralucia
Summary: Shiro loved his boys with every fiber of his being. Keith and his volatile passions. Lance and his flirtatious affections. They were his world. But their home was incomplete. He could give them even more with the right omega. Being the Alpha meant that was his job, to protect and provide for his pack. Just how would he find an omega willing to take on two alphas and a beta?Sabine knew that being an omega meant more than just creating life obediently for an alpha. She knew an omega's true roll was to care for and nurture the needs of an entire pack while the alpha was away. Her life at the Arus Omega Orphanage taught her so many skills that would benefit the right pack. She knew that the right alpha would allow her the freedom to share her heart in a meaningful way. Just how could she find an alpha willing to be a partner and not her owner?Omegaverse with a glimpse into the life and love of a female omega.





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (now I get why people put this) and I am super unsure of how it might be received. I love these boys and their love for each other but I think that sometimes they need a little extra. Please share your thoughts and hopes about this fic. I am open to ideas, constructive criticism, and right now looking for a beta reader.

“Your bio said you were ‘looking’. What exactly are you looking for?” Shy eyes tried not to appear too hopeful while Sabine took in her date’s appearance. His broad shoulders and giant biceps did little to hide the gentleness of his personality. True be told she was already smitten with him.

Shiro gave her a straight answer since she was blunt enough to start their night with the most honest question out there. “I am looking for someone to build a home and family with.” He had turned away more than a few dates with his curt nature. “I don’t do casual dating. My professional life is finally settled enough that I know I am staying here for the long haul. Within the next two years I plan to buy property and build a home. I want someone to do that with.”

Sabine just stared at him. She took in his gray eyes, his clean military cut, even the tuft of white fringe his black hair sported. His shoulders were set as straight as possible. It was clear he didn’t expect her reply to be favorable. He looked so honest. So open. Vulnerable even.

“Thank you.”

“Hmm? For what?” Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise.

_ Oh God. He even tilts his head like a collie. How is this man so cute when I know he could snap me in half?  _ Sabine zoned out just enough to miss completely the sweet smile Shiro sent her way. “Oh, uh. Thank you for answering honestly.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she settled her nerves again. “Most of the time I get guys quoting magazine quiz answers about soulmates and true love. You know, sappy romance novel bull. Or if I am lucky I get 'You’re hot, I’m hot, let’s just bang and thank the internet dating site in the morning’ “

“Someone actually said that to you?!” Gray eyes flickered briefly with fury as Shiro thought of any other man with this kind woman before him.

Sabine chuckled dryly as she recalled the wasted glass of wine she had dumped all over that particularly forward alpha idiot. “Yeah. He was not that great of a find. I had used one of the older Mate Generator sites. There were all sorts of crummy alphas that posed as decent humans in order to find an easy lay. I know that FinalLink is more expensive but the background checks and references have helped me weed out the less than committed options out there. As an omega without family I really can’t afford to just hope traditional dating will get me the perfect fairy tale ending.” She really did try not to let her bitterness slip through as she cut off her pity party.

“Fairy tale endings can be hard to find for even those in the best of situations.”

It was Sabine’s turn to fume silently at the thought of anyone hurting this man’s heart. Dinner wasn’t even served and here they were brushing through deep dark heartbreak topics. Sure she wanted to get to the point before wasting more of her rare time away but it was time for lighter conversations. “So, here we are both looking to settle down. What kind of house would you have built? I am sure there are some great architects in the area you could hire.”

Shiro smiled. He sure knew of a great architect to use. “Oh I will be building it with my own two hands.” The blush that covered Sabine’s round face did not go unnoticed. He was very used to being ogled at over his muscles. Keith used to call them ridiculous but he hadn’t complained after Shiro helped with the kitchen renovations at work. “I love the feeling of seeing those I care about use the things I put so much work into. Providing shelter and comfort for my own family is something I very much look forward to.”

“I get that. It might sound sappy - no, it sounds really sappy.” Sabine smiled brightly up at him, “but I love watching the faces of those who eat my meals. I had to take over my mother’s roles when she got ill. She always snuggled into her blankets a little deeper with a cup of soup I had worked half the day on. After every new recipe I shared with her she would smile so widely, as if for one moment I banished her pain with how good the food was. Now, well I work at the orphanage over in Arus. There are so many sweet faces that have lost so much. You can see their pain even as they laugh and play. But when my meals are served they all bubble up into joyful pups. I try to make room for a few of the older kids in the kitchen so they can learn. Most will end up alone for far too long. They will need to know how to provide for themselves. Watching their skills grow is so fulfilling.” She looked up at Shiro realizing she had rambled a bit. Orphans rarely helped her make friends. Sabine expected him to look uncomfortable only - only, he was smiling softly, his chin cradled in a shiny prosthetic hand. She cleared her throat, “Ahem. Sorry. That got rather deep again. I didn’t mean to ramble on-”

“No.” Shiro reached out to hold her hand steady. “Don’t ever apologize about your passions.” He gave her his most sincere smile, “Tell me more.”

She did.

Sabine told him about all the sweetest kids she got to work with in their little garden. She didn’t hold back on the reenactments of their sillier moments. Each laugh she shared with Shiro settled deeper into her heart. By the time he was sharing stories about is own students she had fallen harder than ever before. His students though older by default of being in the Garrison Flight program were just as goofy as the children in the orphanage. It was a joy to hear that her kids were much closer to normal than she had feared. They continued comparing tales as dinner became desert. While the lights around them began to burn lower they found conversation easy and company delightful.

“I suppose our kind waiter is itching to ask us when we will be leaving, but I find that I don’t want to move.”

“I feel much the same.” Shiro was still holding her hand. It had been so long since he found any woman so easy to connect with. Her kindness was so clear but as the night had continued he found her intelligence and soft beauty just as alluring. “Perhaps I could walk you to your car while we plan another delightful evening.”

“I would like that very much. It really has been such a lovely night meeting you, Shiro.” The looming idea of this leading to building a life with this enchanting man had her blushing into the sweater she pulled around her shoulders.

Ever the gentleman, Shiro paid the bill and wrapped her hand around his elbow. He escorted her through the little courtyard out to the parking lot. Sabine could hardly keep from snuggling into his side. Breathing in his scent only seemed to further confirm her attraction. It was going to take all weekend to break down the ideas of perfection she was already building for the future. This was only their first date. For all she knew he could be - well, she couldn’t think of any scenario where Shiro might be living a double life that would keep her from falling in love with him.

“I was hoping you’d be willing to meet up again this weekend. I understand if your work at the orphanage keeps you to long hours but -”

“Yes. I mean. . . I do keep long and sometimes strange hours. But, well I am sure that Allura and Romelle could spare me one more meal time this weekend. Could a Sunday lunch work? That would give me more time to prepare.” Sabine looked up and saw that her car was just ahead of them. “This is me.”

Shiro stopped beside her with a bashful look. “I would love lunch on Sunday. There is a neat little diner across town that serves the most amazing dishes from around the world. Their chef is world class -” He cleared his throat. “Yes, Sunday is great. Can I pick you up?”

Sabine nodded eagerly, “I will text you the address. You just tell me when to be ready. Thank you again for such a lovely night out. I have enjoyed myself more than I thought possible.” She lifted herself up on her toes and kissed Shiro just under his jaw. Quickly, Sabine turned to her car and climbed in before he could say anything. She had never kissed a man on a first date, let alone such a strong alpha in a darkened parking lot.

All Shiro could do was wave dumbly after her departing car as he rubbed his chin.  _ What an amazing woman. There is no way in hell she will stay after Sunday.  _ With the deepest of sighs Shiro turned back down the lot to his bike. The boys were going to die when he told them about this perfect omega.


	2. Meet Cute Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Sabine visit his favorite diner for a Sunday lunch surprise.

Shiro had pulled up to the orphanage in a simple blue sedan. It wasn’t as bold or fun as his motorcycle but for the drive from Arus to the diner in Altea he thought Sabine would enjoy this better. He hadn't asked what she thought of motorcycles.  _ One step at a time, _ he thought.

Sabine had rushed out to meet him on the path so Romelle and the older girls wouldn’t have much of a chance to ogle or interrogate Shiro. She had a hard enough time when she got home Friday night getting bombarded with eager questions. It was easy to see she was smitten with him but if this ended in heartbreak she didn't want an audience. He was the first guy that she had let see her home, even if it was just a glimpse.

“Thank you for the ride today. I hope the extra distance isn’t too much.” Sabine eagerly took the hand that Shiro offered as he walked her around the car.

“I like the drive, even with the added distance.” He smiled widely down at her, “Besides, the view is wonderful.”

Sabine blushed brilliantly, not knowing if he was complimenting her or just commenting on the scenic winding roads of the foothills Arus resided in. He had been charming on their first date but this was a little more forward.

“Personally I enjoy the view in Altea.” She smiled coyly up at him. “Plus the lake is breathtaking.”

“The lake is a huge selling point.” Shiro chuckled at the memory of Lance dancing on the shore. “The diner is close to the marina there. It has a nice little patio with a great view.”

As Shiro started the car and pulled out of the orphanage’s drive they settled into a comfortable silence. Sabine held his prosthetic hand and hoped that he couldn’t pick up her nervous tremors through it. To let an alpha control so much of her date went against most of her upbringing. He was such a calming presence that the idea he would do her harm seemed so far fetched. She had known omegas that had been taken advantage of - many of the children in the orphanage proof of that - and she usually took much greater precautions but Shiro made her feel safe. Safer than she had felt in many years. Instinct went both ways. It could protect from danger or it could lead to amazing opportunities. Sabine was hanging a lot of hope on the latter.

“If you like we could put the radio on.”

Sabine squeezed his hand slightly. “Thank you. Though I rather like this. There are always so many voices at the orphanage, even at night. Sometimes it’s hard to find a few moments alone with your thoughts.”

Shiro let the quiet fall again, knowing just what she meant. So often he raced from one noisy class to the next and he found that he needed extra time to process before returning home.

“And what are your thoughts today?”

“My thoughts are -” Sabine looked out at the shifting landscape. They had left the foothills behind as they neared Altea. “It’s nice to have - I don’t know.” She chanced a look at him. “This is so nice, what I feel with you. It just feels too good to be true. I know that we just met but I want a family and - well, there are a lot thoughts and feelings that come with that.”

Shiro’s calm smile seemed to falter slightly. “I know it's risk enough to seek a mate but when you focus on what the future might look like . . . It’s as if you’re watching a bubble about to burst.”

“Exactly.”

The silence settled over them again. Neither seemed willing to test the air now that it was heavy with deeper possibilities. It would be so much easier to let loose and just enjoy the company of each other. But they both wanted so much more.

“Wh- What if the bubble did burst? Would you give up, walk away?” Shiro asked hesitantly.

Sabine thought on it a moment. Any friendship she had ever had required some amount of work. Having a mate would require the same. She felt safe with Shiro. He was kind, calm, and so obviously alpha. She was definitely attracted to him. And when they walked together Friday night she had fit so perfectly against him.

“No. I don’t suppose I would just walk away. Everyone deserves to be fought for. I know that even in my garden it can take extra work to foster growth in the hardiest plants. A healthy relationship surely is no different.” She could feel some of the tension ease off of Shiro. He wasn’t quite smiling but he looked less worried.

“I don’t think I could either.” Shiro tried to dispel some of the extra tension by sharing stories of where he lived before Altea. He had lived in so many different places during active duty with the Garrison. Mostly sparsely populated lands but some busier cities too. Moving from the open coast had been the hardest of his many moves. He had grown to love the unending horizon and infinite sky. Sabine grew up in the mountains so she was fascinated by the idea of facing a horizon that just kept going. He regaled her with many detailed stories of the coast, further increasing her longing to see it. 

They pulled into a tiny parking lot down an alley and behind a grungy building. It was obviously the back of the diner but it didn’t really give the best first impression.

Shiro must have guessed what she was thinking, “It’s not much to look at but I promise you will find some of the best food in the state here.” He smiled widely as he helped her out of the car.

They entered around the side where much more care had been put into the appearance. Deep purples accented the old brick face of the building. Simple chrome fixtures brightened the doorway without looking gaudy. She could even see a corner of the little patio Shiro had mentioned. He led her passed the hostess stand straight to the back where he stopped in front of a small round booth.

An occupied booth.

An occupied booth containing two very attractive men.

_ Not the time, Sabine. _

“Shiro?” Sabine suddenly felt unsure for the first time in his presence. He did not let go of her hand but he did tense up. Even more than he had in the car.

“Sabine,” He swallowed and tried to look her in the eye but failed. “I’d like to introduce you to my mates --”

“Your what?!” She dropped his hand quickly. “Oh.” Suddenly she had to sit down, never mind that it meant she was sharing a seat with the mates of her - “But you said . . .”

“I said I was ‘looking’. I never said that I was single.” Shiro definitely couldn’t meet her eyes this time.

“YOU LIED!” Sabine let her anger burn through. She could learn to be a good submissive omega but not ever in the face of lies. She moved to stand up again.

“You never asked,” commented the lanky man to her left.

“When exactly would it have occurred to me to ask my date if he had two mates at home waiting to approve me as his bitch?!” she growled out turning on him.

“Fair point,” replied the lithe man in the middle as the other winced. Sabine looked into blue eyes so dark that they seemed violet. “Shiro kept that detail from you because we asked him to.” He didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the fact that her anger was now directed at him.

“Sabine,” Shiro finally withstood her glare as he sat opposite her. He saw large tears well up in her eyes. Shiro wanted so badly to reach out to her. It had felt so natural to hold her hand, like she was meant for him. But she was leaning as far back in her seat as she could. His heart sank. “I am truly sorry that I burst our bubble.”

Three sets of eyes widen in surprise. His mates seemed confused. Sabine smiled softly.

“Oh.” She let out a puff of air, holding a hand up to her lips. His tenderness still had her heart racing. Whatever this was she was willing to listen, if only to stay near him a little longer. “Oh.” He had meant it all she realized. The only thing that changed was how many people he wanted to start a family with. Her vision blurred as tears began to form. “Okay. Explain.”

At that Shiro managed a small smile of his own. She was willing to listen. He could show her that he would fight for her. There was hope.

“The name’s Lance, by the way.” the man to her left with bright baby blue eyes slid closer to her as he flashed a brilliant smile.

“Lance.” Shiro’s tone shifted to one befitting an alpha. Sabine was surprised to find it so soothing.

“I was just saying hello.” Lance flashed a cheeky grin.

“Don't. Just don’t.” Shiro shook his head in amusement.

“Welcome to Luxite, Ma'am. Can I get you something to drink before lunch is served.” A sweet voice broke into their strange little bubble as a waitress stepped up to the table and served Shiro a beverage he never ordered.

“Swirn, could you give us another fifteen minutes before Plaxum begins the dishes?” The man next to Shiro addressed her with a tone of familiar authority. “Sabine, would you like something other than water?” He turned back to her with an open expression.

“Water with lemon would be nice. Thank you, Swirn.” Sabine replied graciously.

The waitress retreated with a simple nod to acknowledge her instructions, leaving the booth in an awkward silence. Shiro fidgeted as he adjusted his prosthetic on the table. Lance cleared his throat and made a face at the other man. He sighed heavily.

“This mullet head is Keith. He won't ever say but this is his place. Though he would probably boss around the staff at any other restaurant anyway.” Lance sucked in a breath as Keith jabbed him in the ribs. “Besides Plaxum won't have to do much more than plate up what Keith spent all morning cooking for you. He was so adamant about making something to knock your socks off. Shiro didn't give him many ideas of what foods you like so I am sure there is a bit of a smorgasbord of -”

“Could you not?” Keith slapped a hand over Lance's mouth. “I might have over prepared but if there is something specific you would like I can go get it made up.” He shifted a little as his cheeks lit up with a soft blush.

“I can't wait to try what you made for me. Thank you, Keith.” Sabine could suddenly see how Shiro could be with these men. Lance with his bubbly personality and Keith with his firm kindness. “I'd also like to know why the three of you decided to search out an omega. You seem to have a warm family already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out quite the way I had hoped so the next chapter will be added much sooner.  
> What do you think?  
> Is this what you were expecting?


End file.
